


I got to see your smile

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yamada was fidgeting.He had been trying to corner Hikaru for the whole afternoon, but the elder was always with someone else; be it Yabu, be it Yamashita, be it Taiyou... he had spent hours desperately trying to get him to himself, and he had miserably failed.In the end, he had given up.





	I got to see your smile

Yamada was fidgeting.

He had been trying to corner Hikaru for the whole afternoon, but the elder was always with someone else; be it Yabu, be it Yamashita, be it Taiyou... he had spent hours desperately trying to get him to himself, and he had miserably failed.

In the end, he had given up.

He had gotten changed, slightly irritated, and he had gotten out of the NHK studios, where they had just finished shooting for the Shounen Club.

He was about to head home, when he heard someone calling him.

He recognized the voice, but he refused to believe it until he turned and found Yaotome’s smiling face in front of him.

“Hikaru-kun!” he said, trying to hide the happiness in his tone.

“Going back home?” the elder asked, and Ryosuke nodded. 

“Yes, got to get back for dinner.” he explained, nervously shifting his weight, unable to stop staring at him.

“I’ll go with you. Your house isn’t far from the dorms, and besides...” he frowned. “I don’t like you walking all the way back on your own.” he said, bringing a hand to his shoulder and starting to walk, without leaving him room to reply.

Yamada wanted to tell him that at thirteen he surely went back to the dorms alone, that he was used to it and that there was nothing to be worried about.

He could’ve done that, but he didn’t.

He had been waiting the whole afternoon to be alone with him, and for sure he wasn’t going to waste his chance.

They walked silently for a couple blocks, then it was the elder who spoke first.

“Is there something wrong, Yama-chan?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryosuke blushed, cursing himself for how obvious his embarrassment must’ve looked. He tried to smile, and started to walk faster.

“No, there’s nothing wrong. I’m just a little tired.” he justified himself hurriedly, then he lowered his eyes.

He saw Hikaru looking doubtfully at him, but he didn’t worry too much about it.

He was trying to gather up the courage necessary to do what he had to.

Because he _had to_.

He had been waiting this moment for weeks, and he wasn’t going to let embarrassment stop him. He would've felt even more stupid than he already did.

But he had to be fast.

He looked around and realized they had almost reached his house, that soon they were going to part and that he would've lost his chance.

They were almost in front of his building, when he stopped abruptly.

“Hikaru-kun, w-wait a second.” he said, blushing, and then he took the backpack off his shoulders and opened it, taking out a box.

With his eyes still glued to the sidewalk, he handed the chocolates to the elder.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” he whispered.

The other kept staring at him, his eyes wide open.

Yamada waited for a few seconds for him to say something, but then the silence became too pressing for him to stand it.

He closed the backpack again and put it back on his shoulders, running toward the building’s front door.

“I gave to go now. Thank you for walking me here, Hikaru-kun.” he said, in a rush.

He was almost in the hall, when the elder’s voice stopped him.

“Yama-chan, wait!” he said, loud, chasing after him.

Once he was in front of him again he hesitated for a moment, but in the end he smiled.

“Thank you, Ryo-chan. I... I’m really glad for it.” he murmured, with one of those smiles Ryosuke loved so much.

He nodded, without even knowing why, while he felt all the muscles in his face tensing to form a smile.

“I’m glad you are.” he said, and the other chuckled.

“I’m sure.” he nodded at the hall, then he messed with his hair, affectionately. “Now go, it’s late. We’ll see each other, okay? And... happy Valentine’s day, Yama-chan” he turned and walked away, the box still tight in his hands.

Yamada stayed there to look at him for a while, before getting in.

He was glad he had found the courage to do it. He was glad Hikaru hadn’t made fun of him. He was glad he had seen him smile like that, just for him.

He was happy, nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
